otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pavel
From an early age, Pavel Pavlovich Pavlov knew he was destined for greatness. Unfortunately? The rest of the universe didn't seem to agree with him. Born Pavel Ivanovich Demidov to a middling low class family on Ungstir, he seemed almost a changeling child, with a shock of carroty red hair in an entirely dark-haired family. He took this as a sign he had been adopted. His dimwitted but loving father took this as a sign he was blessed by a God- one or another. His mother took this as a sign she should have been more careful with the red-haired Solan thief down the road. Whatever the case, Pavel became convinced as he grew up that he was destined for grander and better things than life with the Demidovs. He insisted on going by Pavel Pavlovich Pavlov in the belief he came from an illustrious lineage of Pavels, not that he didn't love his 'adopted' parents. And though to some large extent his delusions of grandeur were indeed delusional, Pavel did seem quick-witted and skilled at getting himself out of trouble. He did pretty well in school, though he was socially awkward and never good-looking; those that shunned his company were the people he dreamed about getting revenge upon when his *real* parents showed up and made him president of something or another. He also harbored a certain love for fire and explosions that he tried his whole life to fight... until he encountered the study of chemistry. Fascinated by the scientific art of making things go boom, Pavel devoted all of his youthful teenage energies to studying it on the sly. His parents, noting their son's unexpected skill, scraped together the money for him to have extra instructions in the sciences. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to scrape together- so to keep the lessons going, Pavel took on delivery boy status for some Syndicate agents. He proved himself to be competent, and with his small stature, easy to overlook- and so Syndicate work became fairly steady for him, though always minor errands. This amenable relationship between Pavel and risky business continued profitably on both sides all through his late teenage years. When his command of chemistry grew a little more sure, he even began to cook up drugs for them, considering it good practice. Unfortunately, he found himself done with schooling and still rather short the money for further education at the age of 18. Certain that his genius would be revealed if he could only but raise the cash for university, Pavel decamped to Tomin Kora and pleaded with the GS to take him on full-time as an errand boy/drug-cooker/demolitionist, whatever they wanted. Since his arrival on TK, he's actually made something of a name for himself- many of Odysseus' denizens have some sort of arrangement with the scrappy little fellow, and his booth in the undercity is frequently patronized by those in hunt of various interesting chemicals. He's known to be living in sin with a cute schoolgirl hacker called Sabrina, their relationship unlikely on the face of it with his brash attitude and mediocre looks, but between the two of them they have a formidable network of contacts and allies. =Logs= Showtime:_The Deserata Job Market Job Pedophile_Hunting_and_the_Butcher%27s_Revenge To_Market%2C_To_Market A_Shocking_Surprise_on_Sirocco_Street =Badges= =JTS Faction Reward Points Value of Badges= 13 Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:Pages with Badges